Jacky Faber: An Alternate Story
by pennydreadlocks
Summary: Jacky Faber goes on a new adventure of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" "Jacky, wake up! Jacky!" "Jaimy?" "Yes, it's me." "Oh, Jaimy it was terrible!" "Yes, I know, but twas just a dream."

I bury my head in his chest, taking in his warm, sweet smell. I am lying on the foretop of the Lorelei Lee where we are floating off the coast of Jamaica. At four in the afternoon I had snuck off to the foretop for a little 'reminiscing' of times. The water was calm and clear and the wind had slowed to a soft breeze. It was really no wonder I had dozed off.

My dream was not the usual awful reoccurring dream I always had. Not Le Fievre the pirate, who almost hung me all those years ago. No, this time it was Amy. She stood on the gangplank, looking angry, pointing her finger, yelling. " Amy," I says, "Amy, why are ye' so mad at me?" She doesn't respond. Then out of nowhere all the people I've ever met are there. They're holding torches and pitch-forks and they march towards me chanting, "PUSS! PUSS! PUSS! PUSS!" over and over.

Then I woke up.

I looked at Jaimy. His eyes are filled with concern. I grimace knowing that his look is filled with pity not love, wishing that it was. Ever since we were reunited Jaimy is always worried about me. He treats me like a glass flower that has to be protected and guarded. It isn't like I don't enjoy the attention. I certainly do. I just miss the adventures and the sword-fighting and the not so Mistress Primm appropriate kisses from a certain Mr. Fletcher himself. Perhaps I can change that though.

I stand, brush myself off, then with wink to Jaimy, I slide off the foretop and down the ratlines. I land on the deck after what feels like a second. Let no one ever say that Jacky Faber was ever slowed on the lines. I'm the fastest in the seven seas. I swear!

A few seconds later Jaimy thumps on to the deck behind me. I feel the rascal's hands beginning to slip around my waist.

"Not yet my dear boy," I whisper in his ear, "wouldn't want someone to see us now would we? One might think you haven't any decorum." I laugh lightly.

Jaimy was born and raised all upright and gentlemanly. I, on the other hand grew up as an orphan on the Cheapside, England streets, where we stole and lived under bridges to survive.

We can't all grow up wealthy, now can we?

Well, Jaimy has standards and so do I but he seems to forget them when he gets excited so I have to lead him in the right direction.

**_Boys I swear..._**

I dodge him and jump down the hatch. On my way down to my cabin, I pop my head into the galley, where my dutiful friend, father figure and confidant, Higgins helps to prepare tonight grub as cook has influenza and can't be let around food for a while. Bloody shame...

"HULLO HIGGINS!" I squeal gleefully.

He starts, and drops the ceramic salt shaker from India on the floor, where it shatters into a million tiny little pieces.

"Jacky!" he exclaimes.

"Sorry!" I yell while I run down the stairs toward my cabin. I fly through the door, leaving it ajar for Jaimy who is a few steps behind me. He walks in a shuts the door with a slam. Then, he turns to me.

I don't let him say a thing. I stop him mid-word with a kiss. He's surprised but he doesn't pull back. His hands go back to my waist, where they pull me in closer. He breaks away and begins to pepper my neck with kisses. I draw him back into another kiss, hoping that finally we won't be interrupted.

But alas it isn't so.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at the door ends my prospect of anymore kisses.

"Memsahib?" my little Ravi calls. He is a little Indian boy I picked up during one of my many travels. I just couldn't seem to shake him so naturally I added him to my crew. He's a sweet boy, but he has terrible timing.

I extract myself from Jaimy's embrace. He sighs. I give him one more quick kiss and then go and answer the door.

"Yes Ravi?" I say, a little exasperated at his interruption."Sorry Missy, but Sahib Higgins asked me to get you." "Oh, alright tell 'im I'll be right along in a minute."

I shut the door and look back at Jaimy with longing. His sad puppy dog eyes try to reel me back in.

"Kiss me again Jaimy, one more kiss for your salty sea lass, but then we must part."

He pulls me into a deep kiss. When we come up for air he cradles me face in his hands and whispers, "Why does this always happen to us? Why does fate always try to pull us apart? I know that you and I are meant to be together. Why won't you marry me so I can keep you safe and loving me?"

"I will always love you, but the married life isnt the one for me right now. I want to travel the seven seas, on my beautiful boat, with my gallant crew and my dashing boy. You can understand that right?"

"I suppose,"he grumbles.

"Okay then, goodbye Jaimy."

" No, don't you say goodbye, not yet, I plan on having supper with you tonight." I laugh lightly and then slip out the door.

I go up to the quarter deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: So on goes the adventure of our favourite herione. I hope to receive some reviews someday! Please read on! **

"Higgins,you sent for me?"

He turns around to greet me. "Yes Miss. I think you might want to see this."

He hands me a spyglass. I lift it up and see a ship heading towards us on the horizon. It bears a British flag.

I bite my bottom lip. With my reputation in England this can't be good.

"Higgins, it's a Brit." "Yes Miss I realize that." "How come we haven't turned around yet!"I demand.

"We can't Miss. The wind is in their favour and against ours." "Why didn't you warn me sooner?" "I was told that you were in your cabin with Mr. Fletcher and since there is nothing left to do but wait I thought I'd let you have a little fun, Miss." "HIGGINS!" "Sorry Miss. Please forgive my error."

"What am I- wait! Higgins would you please go get my bathing suit!"

Higgins went below. "Ravi?" "Yes, Missy Memsahib?" "Would you please go and get me a line? About six meters?" "Yes Missy."

The sweet little thing runs and counts out the line and then brings it back. Higgins returns with my suit and goggles. I strip down in the middle of the deck and put on my suit, not caring who sees my scrawny butt. Honestly what difference does it make? I tie the line to my waist and go to the rail that surrounds the ship.

"Higgins, act as captain when they board. Set off a shot to tell me when they are gone. **Remember, we are Americans!" **I say severely.

With that I jump over the rail and into the ocean. I go over with a little splash. Then I'm under the water. Multicolored fish scatter away from me in surprise. I resurface near the stern of the Lorelei Lee.

As the brig pulls up next to the Lorelei notice the name of the other ship.

**_HMS Clark._**

_Hmm That's a new one._


	4. Chapter 4

_Official Ship's Log 1400 hours Captain Joseph Jared of the _**HMS Clark:**_ Noticed a ship on the horizon flying American colours went to go investigate._

* * *

**Private Log 1410 hours Captain Joseph Jared of the**_ HMS Clark.** I noticed a ship on the horizon flying American colours. Mysterious? No. Unusual? Yes. **_

_**The only ship around these parts that flies American is the infamous Jacky Faber. **_

_**Yes, La Belle Juene Fille de Sans Merci…Puss in Boots herself. I think we'll pay her little visit, scare her up then let 'er go.**_

_** This should be fun.**_

_**Can you say Mwhahahahahaha?**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Who is the captain of this ship?"says a low foreboding voice.

"I, Sir. And you are?" says Higgins politely.

"Never mind that now; what are you and your crew doing in these parts?" "We are but simple merchantmen, on our way to the port of Kingston to sell our humble wares," Higgins says almost truthfully, "Can I interest you in a drink Sir?" "Sure."

They retreat into my cabin where I'm sure merry times will be had by all. I climb up the side and vault over the rail.

_**"HEY!"**_

I freeze.

_Crap!_

The men from the other ship and notice me, run up and grab me by the arms. Higgins and the other captain come up from my cabin. The strong hands of my captors hold me up off the ground and my legs dangle. Their iron grip is impossible to escape.

_Damn it!_

"WHO THE 'ELL IS THIS?" roars the captain. " I don't know Sir," Higgins must reply. "Take her captive then!" My willpower caves and I begin to shriek ,"Just lemme go! Lemme go! I promise I ain't doin no one no harm. I-III-" The captain sticks his dagger under my chin.

I start to shiver because the wind has picked up. I'm sure that poor Jaimy is being restrained somewhere below decks. I pray for a swift end for his sake. The captain lifts up my head by my hair to look him in the eye.

The face in front of mine is laughing. I blink as it comes into focus. "Jared?" " Hullo, Puss."

The men holding me aloft drop me. OH they really shouldn't have done that. Any control I had inside of me snaps for a few moments I lunge at Jared and slap him hard across the face.

He looks at me with disbelief as he nurses his scarlet cheek. The men grab me back up into the air again. "You sod! You led me on!" I struggle and kick. Jared holds my chin in his hand and plants a kiss on my mouth.

"You done playing with the boys yet Jacky?" he says sexily. I blush then spit out the words "Sod off! And goddammit put me down! I ain't no ragdoll!"

They once again drop me. I punch Jared in the shoulder and then storm away. "GET THE BLOODY 'ELL OFF MY SHIP JOSEPH JARED BEFORE I PUSH YOUR SLIMY ARSE OFF!"I lower my voice to a harsh angry whisper," And for your information I am still quite betrothed to a Mr. James Emerson Fletcher." "As you wish Puss, but I'll be back."

I scramble up the ratlines, ignoring anyone I pass. Fortunately when I arrive in the mizzentop it's deserted.

_ Good, I don't need anyone giving me crap about this._

I plop down and lean my head in my hands. I feel a hand on my back. "Missy Memsahib, are you alright?" "No, Ravi dear, I am not."

"What happened? I seed you being held up by big scary mans and then I go-ed to get Sahib Fletcher and then you was up here." " Ravi it doesn't matter. An old friend played a nasty trick on me." Ravi nods, gives me a hug then retreats from my side. I sigh and watch the horizon as the sun sets.


	6. Chapter 6

When it's dark I come down from my hiding spot. I go straight to my cabin.

Higgins is sitting at my little table looking over the ship's manifest. I go and get in my bed without changing into my night clothes or saying anything.

"Will you be wanting any supper Miss?" "No."

"Excuse me Miss but, maybe you could explain something to me as I don't want to seem insensitive?" "What?"

"I don't understand why you are so upset?" "I just am," I grumble, "been on edge lately." "Alright Miss, good evening." He begins to leave.

"Wait! No please, stay. Just until I fall asleep?"I beg. "Of course Miss."

I scoot over and he sits down on the edge of the bed. I turn over and almost instantly fall asleep.

My dreams are blank tonight.

_ Just blackness._


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to light spilling in my window. Breakfast is steaming on the table across the room. A tub of hot, sudsy water is waiting in the corner for me.

_God Bless Higgins_.

Everyone knows that if you want Jacky Faber in a good mood give 'er a warm bath and some rich food. I'm ravenous after missing dinner and supper yesterday so, I plop the Faber bottom down in its favorite chair and dig in.

Eggs, a biscuit, an orange and some tea, with milk and sugar just the way I like it.

_Mmmmm, that's so so good._

I pat my mouth with a fine silk napkin when I'm done. I strip down to my skinnies and jump in the bath.

_Oh, that feels so good._

I dunk my hair in the soapy water and scrub my skin 'till I feel nice and clean. I sit in the water and think about last night. I decide to give Joseph Jared a hard time and to invite his officers and him to supper. Jaimy too.

_This can be fun._

I dry off and dress in a pair of black britches and a blue blouse. I put on a pair of moccasins and a precious sapphire pendant. I brush out my hair which is now cut into a long shaggy bob.

I let the shaved ponytail grow because the lads were using it as a handle much too often. The scurvy knaves...

I check to make sure the door is locked and then go up to the quarter deck.

The crew was working away, tending the masts, mopping up, shining the canons.

We always travel in tip-top shape. I just adore showing off in that way.

Jaimy is leaning against the rail practicing his knots. I saunter over and give him a kiss.

"Hullo, you are in a good mood." "Yes, I am. Thank Higgins. Now where is Captain Joseph Jared? I need a word with him." "On the _Clark_, shall I signal him?"

"Please do, oh, also invite him and his officers to supper."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"James Fletcher do I sense an air of jealousy?"

"No! Perhaps. Yes." He blushes. I give him a kiss and a loving pat on the rump then leave. I go to the quarter deck to dictate my message for Jared.

**_'At 16:00 hours please attend supper on the Lorelei Lee'_**

A ship's boy goes over in a row boat to the _HMS Clark_ to deliver the message.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss, it's time to get ready." Higgins and I go below to dress me for supper. "So wot' am I wearing tonight?"

"I thought this would be perfect for the occasion." He holds up me Captains uniform with its gold lace and medals. I put it on and sit while Higgins plaits back my shorn locks into an elegant braid. When he is finished he wipes the clumsily painted on kohl from my eyes and redoes it. He powders my face lightly and then colours in my lips. I gaze at my reflection.

_How does he do it?_

Higgins has transformed me, from a shaggy haired, piratical girl in boy's clothes into an American faced beauty, with a face that could sink a ship, in a British Naval Captain's Uniform.

As I stare in the mirror, gawking at my new face, Higgins leaves and returns in a neat, gray suit. "Come with me Miss." He offers me his arm and escorts me up to the table.

It's a nice evening so Higgins has set up a long table on the main deck and laid with our best porcelain. And knowing Higgins the food will be wouldn't allow cook to put it on the table if it weren't. Tis just a small group of officers from the _Clark_ and some from mine so Ravi has been instructed to serve us.

"Ahoy there Puss!"

"Hullo Jared," I reply icily.

"May I assume that I am forgiven since you have invited my officers and I to supper?" "Absolutely not. It was all Higgins idea."

"If you say so... and Puss?"

"Wot?" "You look stunning." I look away so he doesn't see the maiden's blush upon the Faber cheek.

_ No, that would never do_.

"Come on you bugger." "Oh ho, well said Puss!"

Everyone sits and begins to chat. Things get a mite rowdy as the night wears on. I sing for my company a new song I heard.

_In holiday gown and my newfangled hat,_

_Last Monday, I tript to the fair._

_I held up my head and I'll tell you for what,_

_Brisk Roger I guessed would be there._

_He woos me to marry whenever we meet,_

_There's honey sure dwells his tongue._

_He hugs me so close and he kisses so sweet,_

_I'd wed if I were not too young, too young._

As I end the tune I blow a kiss to both Jaimy and Jared. I, in turn receive a glare from Higgins, and a glazed, lusty looked from the two said gents and bouts of raucous laughter from the other lads.

_**Men…I swear…**_

A worried Ravi comes back in the room. "What wrong lad?" "Much bad news Missy Memsahib!" "What?"

"New boatie on the horizon!"


	9. Chapter 9

I jump into action.

The _HMS Clark's _members run back to their ship. Jared sprints past me. I catch his arm.

"Jared, tell me you'll stay and fight with us."

"I can't, I'm sorry Puss. As much as I'd love to stick around for after the battle," he says with a saucy wink, "I've gotta stay out of this one. I'll leave so you don't get into even more trouble."

I stare at him for a moment and growl, "You're a coward Joseph Jared." "Sorry Jack-o, crew before you." "Real funny," I grumble.

He salutes me and begins to walk away but then stops. He spins around and plants a kiss on my mouth yet again. I pull away angrily.

Jared smiles at me, "Call me when you're done playing with the boys, Puss." I shove him towards the _Clark._

_Think, think, think, think, think! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! They're getting closer! Damn!_

"All hands on aloft to make sail! Helmsmen turn this brig around!

The emergency bell rings, summoning the crew up through the hatchway. Ravi runs out holding my weapons. I choose a sword, two pistols and a bow with poison tipped arrows. Just to be safe.

I then shoo Ravi below decks. I don't need to worry during this.

"All hands to battle stations!" My bully boys report to their gun stations within a minute. I run to the stern gun after giving the order that I get the first shot. I deftly fill the barrel with ball and powder. Peering out gunhole, I spy our adversaries and aim. I pull the cord then quickly jump away.

_**Crack!**_

The shot rings out but falls short of our pursuers bow.

Other cannons ring out as well but the wind is howling and all the shots miss terribly because of it.

_Damn they're getting closer. Damn!_

A few more cannons ring out in vain. I leave my station and sprint up to the main deck. Cutlasses are being passed out. I hear hooks coming over the rail. My mates are so brave.

_They will fight for my protection. I will fight for theirs._

Roaring Brits come pouring over the rail of the Lorelei Lee. I slash my way through the crowd. I spot Jaimy in battle with an angry able bodied seaman. I fight my way over.

When I reach them then seaman has Jaimy backing up until he's on his knees.

I bite my lip, but then ran my sword through his back. He falls to the floor deader than a doornail.

Jaimy takes my hand in his and kisses it. "I owe you my life yet again, my warrior princess."

"Oh no you don't!" "But- !" "I will deal with you later James Emerson Fletcher! Now go somewhere where I won't have to worry about you! Please!" I kiss him deeply and then push him away. "Now go!"

Another notch on Rooster Charlie's knife today. Hopefully only one.

While many battle, I see a slain Brit and a dead man of mine lying on top of each other.

_ Poor John Conwell. He was a good lad._

A huge hand suddenly grasps my arm. "Captain! Jacky Fa-!" He never finishes his sentence. He drops to the floor too.

Davy, me mate, fellow former street urchin and employee of my own Faber Shipping Company is revealed holding a bloody shiv. "We street kids gotta stick together don' we?" "Aw thanks Davy." "Anytime Jack-o, although yer a giant pain in me arse, yer m' mate and it wouldn't do for the crown t' hear of ye." He grins and then darts away.

I see gunners on all the tops. I take out an arrow and shoot one down. I flinch when I see him fall dead off the mizzentop and into the sea.

My eyes then go to the Captain of the other brig. I know that on a British Man O' War if the Captain is brought down all fighting stops. He notices me and unsheathes his sword. Most men will pause before drawing on a lady, especially a young one like me, but this man has obviously been warned about me. He and I battle.

_SLASH CLANK SLASH SLASH_, go our swords, _SLASH CLANG CLANG_! All of a sudden there is no sword in my hand at all.

_**I am disarmed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I was inspired to continue writing when I saw the new comment. Thank You so much. 3**

His arm whips around me to place his sword on my jugular. "Stop your fighting immediately!" he roars. The whole fray pauses and stares at the other ships Captain. "We only want the girl."

I squirm as his blade begins to dig into my skin. Blood drips down my neck, dampening my collar.

He shouts to the oafs standing nearby. " You! You! Take 'er from me!" The two giants grab my arms.

"Sir, are you sure it's her?" asks the seemingly dumber one of the pair.

"God, help me I am! See the anchor tattoo on her back!" The scum lift up me bloodstained shirt. The tattoo of the Brotherhood rests on my hip, ruining any chance I ever had of escaping.

"See? Now let's go before I convict you of treason too!"

"Nooooo! Wait! Noooooo Jacky!" I hear.

Poor Jaimy, that's the second time this week he's almost lost me, 'cept this time 'e is. Apologetic hands pull him back toward the_ Lorelei. _That's the last I see of him.

_Down_, they take me,_ down down, down._

Past the stinking bilges into the brig. They take my weapons, swords, pistols. On go tightly clenched manacles. I don't struggle or kick or cry this time. I just lay there limp like a ragdoll and stare blankly at my captors with mock disbelief, hoping they might take pity on me. They drop me onto a straw cot and lock the drop. The lock engages with a deafening click.

When they are gone, I sit up and look around for some means of escape. I say, it's no good mopin' around and cryin' unless that's your strategy of escape. I make a mental inventory of what I still have.

_1 Jacky Faber, small but able-bodied, still mostly intact._

_1 shiv, not much use until I get out of this cell._

_1 pair of britches_

_1 somewhat bloody shirt._

_1 pair of heavy duty boots_

_Underclothes_

_1 blanket (provided)_

All is not lost until I'm hanging in the gallows.

However, I can't make any progress when I'm so weary. I take the threadbare blanket and lay it over the cot.

I sweat in the heat of the cell.

_Sleep shan't come quickly._


	11. Chapter 11

_Dearest Jacky,_

_I weep at the loss of thee. My beautiful lass is once again far from my side. I pray for thy safety, my dear girl. I write with pen on this occasion for I know you to be a slippery one. The brutes that took you looked big but not very bright, and I have much confidence we will meet again. At your capture I was dismayed, but your good crew reassured me that if in fact you were unable to escape on thy own wit we shall rescue you. If at that time you no longer love me I shall let you go, but if you still want me I shall be happy to have you. I am longing to see your beautiful self again._

_Your obedient srvnt. etc.,_

_Jaimy_


	12. Chapter 12

Food comes to me through a slat at the bottom of the door. These people might think they know of me, but they were dumb enough to give me a butter knife along with my first meal. Some lowly seaman must have forgotten to remove it. It may be just for butter but now I have two knives and I'm not afraid to use them. I tuck it underneath the straw mattress carefully.

In the corner there is a bucket with a pipe dripping steadily into it. I doff my top, and drop it into the bucket. After a while it has enough water to wash my shirt. I scrub the stains until almost all of the blood has come out. I wring it out and then tuck the edges into the cracks of the bulk head. I do the same with the rest of my clothes.

Soon I am nude and waiting for enough water to drip into the bucket so that I might cleanse my body.

Suddenly I hear the cell door swing open. The jingle of keys hitting the floor propel me around . Before me stands a young man, a midshipman by the looks of him, staring at me absolutely shocked, jaw dropped.

I giggle and wrap myself in the blanket that previously covered the bed.

"Can I help you?" I ask teasingly.

"Sorry Miss. I-II didn't realize."

"Never mind that, what did you need?"

" The Captain insisted that you be brought to his cabin immediately."

"Tell 'im I'll join him for supper. Wait boy, what's your name?"

"Jason Wells ma'am."

"Jason, would you do me a favor?"

_He seems a friendly lad. Perhaps he will assist me?_

Jason, would you do me a favor and requisition me a tub so that I might cleanup for my meal with the Captain? It takes an awfully long time to bathe using only a bucket, you know."

"Gee Miss, I dunno…"

I come close to him and put on my most smoldering pout.

_Sorry Jaimy, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do._

Jason sighs. "I will try."

I give him a wink, "Good boy, now where are we going?" "Well I'm going to go talk to someone about getting you that tub, but you've gotta stay here." "No silly, I meant where is the ship going?" "Oh. Edo and then back to London by way of America." "I see. And just how long will this journey take?" "Perhaps few months or more Miss."

"Thank you for being so nice to me Jason. Now run along, I'm sure you have many more important things to do than chat with little 'ole me. Oh, and call me Jacky. Everyone does."

He gives a shy smile, bows, then leaves the brig.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason returns a half an hour later with a large laundry tub and some crude soap. Its not much but I always feel so much better after a good bath no matter where I am.

The water's frigid, even though the ship is anchored below the equator. Down here in the brig its gotta be 90-ish degrees. Still I shriek as I lower myself into the icy bath.

Jason comes running to the door of my cell.

"Miss! Are you alright?" he asks breathlessly.

I shiver happily. "I'm fine, but don't look at me. I ain't decent."

He snorts at the irony, but turns around all the same.

"The captain has requested that you come sooner than dinner. He wants you in his cabin. Like now."

I sigh. "Well I'm nothing if not naval. Let me get the towel."

I wrap myself up and then gesture to Jason to lead me to the Captain. "Lead on McDuff," I joke.

"Aren't you going to dress?!" "No. The captain wants to see me." "I don't think he would mind waiting until you were dressed!" "No, we must do EXACTLY the Captain commands. Go on!"

Jason sighs and is about to show me up the stairs when he stops.

"Cuffs! You can't walk with these chains. No. No. Need cuffs."

He looses the slim chain that attaches me to the cell. And then I slip my ankle out of the chain and then he locks my wrists behind my back. I relish the few seconds of freedom. He looks at me with pity and sympathy.

"I'm really sorry about this, Miss."  
"I know how it is. One must do as one is told."


	14. Chapter 14

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS?!" roars who I assume is the First Mate.

"Jacky Faber, Sir, pleased to make your acquaintance." I curtsy as best I can in a towel, with my hands locked behind my back.

"You!" he shouts at Jason, "Take 'er to my cabin immediately!"

I notice a tiny hint of a Cockney accent in his voice. I am either in very good company or I'm about to be in a great piece of trouble.

"But Sir! She just a girl and the captain is expecting her!Please don't hurt her! And and-"

"Did I ask for your opinion? No! So do what I said before you get a date with the Bo' suns Cat! GO!" bellows the first mate.

Jason is so terrified by the rage of this man that he picks me up, slings me over his shoulder and runs down the stairs. I feel air rushing past me, my bare rump in plain sight for all to see.

_Sigh._


	15. Chapter 15

Jason flings open the door and throws me onto a bed. He scurries of as fast as his little legs can carry him.

I look about. The First Mate's cabin was huge. Bigger than mine on the Lorelei for sure, I note a little jealously. I try to rise but my wrists are still locked behind my back.

The First Mate thumped into the room. A couple of his crew trail behind him timidly, hoping to witness the horrors which are about to ensue.

"Out with you, knaves! I have business to attend to with this one,' he says with a double meaning to be certain.

"Sir, please I'm just a girl! Please I beg of you!" I inch away from him, terrified.

"That's just how I likes 'em." He says awfully loudly considering he's only a foot away from me. He shook his head as he said this and advanced toward me. I tried to get away but twas no use.

"Help! Please someone! Help me! Help! Hel-," The villain claps his hand over my mouth, holds me down with the other hand and leans in. I shriek and writhe beneath him.

_I'm sorry Jaimy. I am. This will hurt you almost as much as it will me._

* * *

"Stop yer squealing, I'm not gonna hurt you," the First Mate whispered in my ear. I stopped screaming but I continued to wiggle under him. "If I let you up, you must promise not to scream or run away." I nod. "Just play along." He lifts me to stand on the bed then jumps up with me. I clutched the towel to my body, still not trusting this man.

He unlocks the cuffs. "Jump." "Sir?" "Are you deaf? I said jump! Yes jump! Jump, shout, make alotta noise! Grunt, moan, shriek, act." He began to bounce on the bed making it creak. I shrugged and began to follow in suit. We continued until I collapsed.

"Please excuse my asking but wot was that about? I mean if you're going to hurt me I'd rather just get it over with."

"I'm sure they aren't listening anymore. Sorry dear, you look frozen! You look right blue!" Without letting me speak he led me to a steaming tub. He went to take the towel I clutched but I jumped away.

"STOP!"

"Dearie, I'm not interested in you or your type. I had to do that before to keep up appearances for the crew but I am just trying to help. If you don't want a bath I suppose…"

"No! I do its just, you were- you were about to force yourself on me. How do I know I can trust you?"

"I suppose you can't, but do you have any other choice? Twas all an act anyway child. Let your guard down a bit. I shan't hurt you."

I took a deep breath.

* * *

The soapy water felt wondrous good. The First Mate gently washed my hair.

"My name is Syke by the way. Brendan Syke."

When I was clean and warm, he led me to a closet. "My secret passion. I collect in each port," He placed a hand on them lovingly.

"Golly," The closet glowed with beautifully colored fabrics.

"I was thinking dark green," said the man with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

I sit lazily in a stuffed chair, drinking wine, listening to the First Mate as he goes on and on.

"My dear you do look wonderful in that dress. I just knew you would. Green is most definitely your color. Now I've told all about me know it's your turn."

"Sir, if you don't mind I prefer to keep that to myself. Bein' who I am and such it seems safer if my friends only know what they can see."

I am with a first mate. A gent of sorts I suppose.

"Oh Jacky I do understand." "So, um how did you know who I was?" "Don't you know dearie yer famous?" Syke rolls up his sleeve. The Puss in Boots poses on his upper arm.

"I'm an ally Jacky. I can't let you go for fear of being arrested for treason but I can make sure you're treated well. The men obey over all else." "What of the Captain?" "A drunkard and a bloody coward. Your capture was the first time he's come above deck in weeks." "Golly. So why are all the men so terrified of ye', ""Let's just say my bark is worse than my bite. I treat them fairly. I'm just a bit strict."

"I see." "I plan on assuming a new role as Captain soon and it don't do to have sass-mouthers around. That's why we're going to do in India. I'm going to go the Embassy, declare Captain Blake unfit for service and then take my crew to Edo to defend the British trade route there."

"You certainly have some plans. Now Sir, did you say a trade route to Edo?" "Yes but I can't share everything with you lest you somehow escape and use my information."

I yawn and lean back in the chair. "Perhaps you'd like another glass of wine, dear?" "That would please me greatly Mr. Syke." He pours me a glass of delicious of Merlot. The room blurs as my eyes close.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Warning: This and the next few chapters may contain more mature themes. (Just a little) **

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

I lay in a small bed in the middle of an otherwise empty room. I rolled out of bed and rested my bare feet on the cold metal frame.

"Uggbh."

The room spun and clutched my aching head. Memories of last night surfaced in my mind. I stumbled across the room towards the light, which leaked into the otherwise pitch black room, from beneath the door.

I opened the door, squinting in the sparsely light hallway. It was empty.

I stumbled down the corridor and down a flight of splintery stairs

"Miss?" I spun around and found the source of the voice to be that of a young boy with sandy blonde hair. He stood near the stairs and stared at me intently.

"You lost?"

I nodded. "How would one find the First Mate's cabin from here?"

"Up two decks and take a left. Any of the doors on that level will find you with the First Mate. A place no nobody ought to be anyway… Who are you?"

"Ja- Call me J. for now. Perhaps if we become better acquainted I'll tell ye my name."

"I'm Danny. Whatchu' doin' here J.? A ship ain't no place for nice ladies like you."

"I ain't a lady, you silly, I'm just me, an' ladies don' wanna be like me. I 'ave me own ships anyways, so life at sea ain't nothin' new to me. Though if it were up t'me I wouldn't be on this one."

"Oh. Sorry."

I shrugged. "You wanna lead me to the First Mates Cabin?"

He shook his head vigorously no. "We ain't EVER allowed there."

"Well I am, so I'll make sure you don't get in trouble for it."

The boy sighed, "Okaaaay…" He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

* * *

"It's right there J. I daren't go any closer."

I ruffled his sandy blond hair and waved him off. "Thanks Danny, see ya round."

The little boy scampered off.

I knocked lightly on the First Mate's door and entered without waiting for a response.

"**NO**!" Syke bellowed.

But it was too late.

Syke lay on top of a young man. Both of them, _completely naked_.


End file.
